You Fight For What You Love
by NYKIDDO
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella gets taken by the Voulturi. Will Edward fight to save Bella?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

When you get something that you love you keep it safe know matter what. That is why I left Bella. I love her more than anything, that's why I had to leave her, because I'm a monster. My world can put her life in danger.

It had been months since I had seen my angel. I missed her so much. I missed her smile, I messed her eyes, her laugh, her blush, everything about her. What I miss the most though is the fact that she was mine. I wish I could see her again, hold her again, tell her I love her again, but I can't.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Come here now!" I got up and ran to her room.

"What?!" I said, "What's wrong?" She was sitting in front of her laptop with her web cam on and everyone was crowded around her. I walked over to her and looked at the screen, on her screen I saw Aro.

"Hello, Cullen's," he said with a smile.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Oh I have to show you something," he said, "I ran in to a beautiful young lady who, to my knowledge, knows a lot about us. We just can't have that." The camera turned to show Bella chained up. Wait! What?!

"Let her go!" I growled.

"What are you going to do?" he said with a toothy grin.

"Save her," Alice said.

He snorted, "Yeah, okay, good luck with that," he said.

"Bella!" I yelled, "Bella can you hear me?!"

Her head snapped up, "Edward!" she yelled.

My heart broke hearing her in pain, "Bella! I'm going to save you! I promise!" I yelled.

"Edward!" she yelled again.

"I love you, Bella!" I yelled.

"Good bye, Edward," Aro said, then the signal was lost. I froze for a minute, and then I turned and ran out the door.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Alice yelled.

"I'm going to get my girl back," I said.

Then Alice was in front of me, "We're coming too," she said.

REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything and they kid napped me. Charlie, Renee, and Phil didn't do anything and they killed them. They killed them and it's all my fault. They said it's because I know too much.

They chained me up and then I saw Aro walk over to a computer and turn it on. He was talking to someone but I wasn't paying any attention. I was thinking, thinking about my family, my friends, and E-Edward… Ever since he's left me I've been so upset. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't really do anything for that matter, but even though he left me deep down I still felt that he still loved me. I'm not sure why I thought that, maybe it was more of _hoping_ he still loved me rather than _knowing _he still loved me.

My thoughts were cut off by Edward's voice, "Bella!" he yelled, "Bella can you hear me?!"

My head snapped up, "Edward!" I yelled, I looked at the computer and saw his face on the monitor. He looked like he was in pain.

"Bella! I'm going to save you! I promise!" he yelled.

"Edward!" I yelled again, I was pulling at the chains trying to break free.

"I love you, Bella!" he yelled. I froze for a second. He loved me? I was about to yell back but Aro cut the call.

"So, Isabella," he said turning to me, "Your little boyfriend coming for you, huh?" I nodded silently, "How can you be sure?" he said, "I mean, he did leave you. Am I right?"

"He loves me," I hissed, "He'll come for me."

He laughed, "Okay, well he can come," he said, "That doesn't mean either of you will leave alive."

REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

We ran to the airport and boarded the first plane to Italy. While on the plane I couldn't even think straight, all I could see was her pained face playing in my head over and over again. I was going to save her no matter what. I would even save her if it met I had to die trying.

…..

We got off the plane and ran to were the Volturi were staying. "Okay, what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Go in, find Bella, kill anyone who gets in the way," I said. Everyone looked at me, "What? I think it's a good plan."

"Just not something you'd normally say," Jasper said.

"For Bella, I'd take on the whole U.S. Military," I said. We went inside and came face to face with Aro.

"Looking for someone?" he asked with a smile. Oh, this bitch was going down.

**(A/N) SORRY IT'S SHORT!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I glared at Aro, "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the castle," he said, "Being guarded by the best of the best."

"We'll find her," Emmett snarled.

Aro chuckled, "You can find her, but that doesn't mean you'll get out with her," he said, then he starred at me, "Nice chose by the way, picking her as your mate, she's one hell of a fighter. Shit, if you don't find her, I might just make her my princess." He grinned wickedly at me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I attacked him. Then Emmett pulled me off of him, I saw Carlisle spring forward and finish him off.

He looked at me, "I didn't want you to live regretting that," he said.

"I wouldn't have, but thank you," I said, "Can we go find my girl now?" Everyone smiled and nodded.

**(A/N) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

We ran down the hall, trying to fine the room Bella was in. We got to the end and still hadn't found her, "Where the hell is she!?" I yelled.

I saw Alice start pushing on the wall, "What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"There has to be a door here," she said. Then the wall opened and she looked at us and we all walked in. It was kind of dark at first. Then the deeper we got there was torches on the walls.

Then we were in a big room; there were vampires all over the place, "Good afternoon," someone said. I looked to the side and saw Marcus leaning on the walk.

"You took what was ours now we'll take something of yours," he said.

I growled, "What did you do to her?!" I yelled.

"Nothing yet," he said, he walked to the side of the room and flipped a switch, "You're still alive right, Bella?" I looked to where the light went on at.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She looked up at me, "Edward!" she yelled. After that, everything happened so fast. The fight began; we were all fighting like crazy.

"Hey, Edward!" Marcus yelled.

I looked and saw him leaning into Bella's neck, "No!" I yelled. I ran to stop him but I was to late, he already bit into her neck.

REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

"_Hey, Edward!" Marcus yelled._

I looked and saw him leaning into Bella's neck, "No!" I yelled. I ran to stop him but I was to late, he already bit into her neck.

EPOV

I ran to Bella and fell at her side, "I'm here, Bella," I whispered. Carlisle came over to me, "Can I suck out the venom?" I asked.

"It's to late, Edward. You have to just let the change happen," he said, "You and Alice get Bella back to our house and we'll finish off everything here." I nodded and picked Bella up into my arms. It felt so right holding her; I had missed it a lot.

When we got to our house I put her down in my bed, "Alice, she probably hates me. I mean, I left her. Why would she forgive me after that?" I said.

"I don't think she hates you, Edward," Alice said with a grin.

"Why?" I asked. She pointed to Bella. I looked at Bella and realized she had a necklace tucked into her shirt. I reached out and picked it up to look at it. It was the necklace with the Cullen family crest on it. When I left and hid all of her stuff it was the only thing I couldn't hide because she was wearing it.

I smiled and crawled into the bed next to her and held her close to me, "I love you so much, Bella. I will never leave you again," I whispered in her ear.

A little while later Alice said that Bella would wake up in two days. Those entire two days I didn't once leave Bella's side. I was lying beside Bella when her heartbeat sped up and then stopped completely.

I sat up and looked down at her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. Then at everyone in the room, and then back at me. For a minute I thought maybe she hated me for leaving her, but then she smiled. She smiled the most loving smile I had ever seen. I smiled back and as soon as I did she jumped up and hugged me. It caught me by surprise at first but I held her to me.

"I am so sorry, Bella," I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said.

I pulled back so I could look at her, "Yes I do," I said, "I lied to you, I told you I didn't love you but I do. I left you, which was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Can you forgive me?"

"You were always forgiven," she said, "I wasn't mad at you when you left, I was upset, but I was never mad."

I kissed her head, "Well, I promise I will never leave you again," I whispered against her skin.

"Yes!" Emmett screamed, "Bella's back!" Bella laughed as Emmett scooped her into a hug. After that everyone hugged Bella, even Rosalie!

"I am so sorry for how I treated you, Bella," Rose said.

Bella smiled, "It's okay," she said, "That was then, this is now." Rose smiled and hugged her again. When Bella hugged Alice and Esme they both looked like they were about to cry if they could.

Then Bella came back to my arms, "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "I love you too," she whispered back. Then I kissed her.

**(A/N) Not over! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I can't believe I'm actually a vampire. I mean, the reasons why I was changed really suck, but still. Plus now I have Edward!

…..

I was sitting in Edward's lap with my head rested on his chest. "Bella," Carlisle said, "Where are you living now?"

I looking at him, not moving my head from Edward's chest, "Same place as before," I said.

He sighed, "We're probably going to have to fake her death. That way her family doesn't look for her," he said, that made me sit up.

I remembered everything that had happened before I was kidnapped up until now. "Oh my god," I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked frantically, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, "I don't have any family," I said.

He starred at me, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"They were all killed," I choked out.

Everyone was quiet. I buried my face in Edward's shirt. If I could cry, I would be balling by now.

I felt Edward burry his face in my hair, "I'm so sorry, Love," he whispered.

"What happened, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I calmed down enough so I could sit up and look at him, "Not long after you guys left the Volturi showed up. They said that they wanted to change me; something about me being powerful once I was changed. I said no, and they said they knew that I wanted to be changed and that they knew you guys left. They kept saying how Edward was never coming back and he didn't love me," I heard Edward growl and a grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"I told them no was my final answer and left," I continued, "A couple weeks later I got a call from an officer in Florida saying that Renee and Phil and been killed. They said that it was a weird case, that all the blood was drained from their bodies. I knew immediately who it was, the Volturi. A couple weeks after the funeral the Volturi broke into my house and kid napped Charlie and I. They killed Charlie right in front of me."

I turned around and Edward held me as I cried tearless sobs. "It's okay, Bella," he cooed. He carried me up to his room and held me as I cried.

REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I lay in bed beside Bella, who had her eyes closed. She obviously wasn't sleeping, but she had her eyes closed.

I couldn't believe someone could do that to her. I was relived that we had already killed the Volturi; otherwise I'd be up there to kill them now.

I saw Bella's eyes flutter open. She looked up at me, "Hey," she said.

I reached out and pushed her hair back, "Hello, Love," I said, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine," she said. Then she cuddled closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"I can do that," I said, kissing her head, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said.

**(A/N) Next chapter will be longer. REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Edward had been acting strange for the past couple of days. It was starting to freak me out. I thought maybe he was going to leave me again. I couldn't stand the thought of that he might leave me again. Edward's my world, my everything, I can't live without him.

I was sitting up in me and Edward's room when Alice came in. "Hey," I said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "Why?"

"Jasper said that you were upset," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Don't lie to me, Bella," she said.

"It's just…. Do you know what's wrong with Edward?"

"No I don't, is that's what's bugging you?"

"Yes, he's just been acting weird. Almost like he did before he left me."

"Bella, I don't know what's wrong with my brother, but what I do know is that he loves you. He's beat himself up so much for leaving you, he's not going to do that again."

"Okay."

"He's coming now, I'll leave so you can talk to him." Then she hugged me and left.

EPOV

I was on my way back to my room to talk to Bella and I saw Alice walking out the door. As soon as she walked out her thoughts hit me.

"_You okay?" she asked Bella._

"_I'm fine," Bella said, "Why?"_

"_Jasper said that you were upset," Alice said, "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Bella said._

"_Don't lie to me, Bella," Alice said. _

"_It's just…. Do you know what's wrong with Edward?"_

"_No I don't, is that's what's bugging you?"_

"_Yes, he's just acting weird. Almost like he did before he left me."_

She thought I was going to leave her? That wasn't even close to what was running through my head! I didn't even finish listening to their conversation, I ran into the room and saw Bella sitting on the bed with her head rested on her knees.

I ran to her and sat beside her. "Love, look at me," I said. Slowly her eyes met mine. I saw sadness in her eyes. "Love, how could you think I was going to leave you? I love you so much." I pulled her into my arms.

"Then what's wrong? Why wont you talk to me?" she asked, her face buried into my shirt.

"I've just been busy," I said, "Nothings wrong, I have a big surprise planned for you tonight though." I pulled back so I could see her, "I love you so much, Bella. Never doubt that."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. Then she kissed me.

REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

So Edward's not going to leave me, that's a good thing! He said he had a surprise for me though… I wonder what he has planned?

Later that night Alice came in, "Time for Bella Barbie!" she said.

I groaned, "Why?" I asked.

"Because Edward's taking you somewhere," she said.

"So… And?" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm dressing you up," she said.

I sighed, "Fine," I said. Alice spent two hours dressing me up and doing my hair and make up.

"Done!" she said.

I laughed, and then I turned and looked in the mirror, "Wow," I said. I looked totally different.

I went down the stairs and saw Edward waiting at the bottom. As soon as he saw me, he smiled. Then his eyes scanned me up and down and his jaw dropped. "Wow," he said, "You look amazing."

I smiled, "Thank you," I said. Edward helped me into the car and then he climbed in. We had been driving for a little while when Edward pulled over and put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Hey!" I said, "What's this for?"

"I want to see if you remember were we're going," he said, "If you see how we get there that would be cheating." When the car stopped Edward lifted me into his arms and ran. Finally he put me down.

"We're here," he said. Then he took off the blindfold. I looked around. We were in a meadow, a beautiful meadow. At first I didn't recognize it, but then I got flashbacks. Me and Edward here, he showed me what he looked like when we were here. This is not just any meadow, it was our meadow.

I turned and looked at Edward and smiled, "I remember," I said.

He smiled back, "You do?" he asked.

"I do now," I said.

He chuckled, "Well, I brought you her, not just to see if you remembered, but since this is our meadow, I can't think of anywhere else I'd want to do this at." Then he got down on one knee, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previously_**

_He chuckled, "Well, I brought you here, not just to see if you remembered, but since this is our meadow, I can't think of anywhere else I'd want to do this at." Then he got down on one knee, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"_

**BPOV**

If I could cry, I'd probably be balling right now. Who wouldn't be? I mean, here's the man of my dreams, on one knee in front of me, asking me to be his wife. Could life be any better?

"Yes," I said.

His eyes lit up, "What?" he asked.

I giggled at his expression. "Yes, Edward," I said, "I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on my ringer. Once he stood up I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Is this why you've been so secretive lately?" I asked, just joking around.

His face went kind of sad, "Bella, I'm so sorry I made you think that I was going to leave you. I will never leave you again. I love you so much, Bella," he said.

"Edward, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," I said, "I know you love me, and I love you too." He smiled and kissed me again.

**(A/N) After this there will be an epilogue :( I'm sorry; I know it's short.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Epologue

**EPOV**

"I do." Has soon as those words left her lips I couldn't help but smile. She was now mine. Well legally anyway.

"You may kiss the bride," Carlisle said.

"Thank God!" I mumbled. I heard everyone chuckle. I leaned forward and kissed Bella. "Mine," I whispered against her lips.

"Always," she whispered back.

**Thank you for sticking with me through this story :)**

**Love**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
